fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Song In Grace
Chris: Hey guys. Sorry about our brief absence, again. Katie got herself axed by being too obsessed with Sadie, but reunited with her at the same time. Thank goodness. And our last guest star has the ability to see into the future. Too bad she can't this. (phone rings) Hello? You did? Oh. Um, you're watching it right now? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. See ya. Stay pretty. (hangs up) So she was watching, big deal. Now back to the show. Today we have not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE guest stars today. Largest number of guest stars in an episode so far. We know we can't use Chomper, Owen, Ruby, Ducky, Duncan, Ben, Beth, Prof. Utonium, Kari, Juniper Lee, Raven, Hyp, Double-D, Heather, Noah, Ray Ray, Eva, Jen, Cheese, Bendy, Gwen, Wilt, Guido, Flapjack, Lindsay, Bridgette, Bubbie, or Courage again. That's the only hint I'll give you. (AT MESS HALL) (Mandy locked door to Mess Hall) Everybody except Mandy: Let us in. Raven: Stand by everyone, I was hoping to sleep in. Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos! (door explodes) Mandy: I wanted to have breakfast alone, but a lazy goth girl exploded the door, she does nothing every episode and didn't get voted off. Cosmo: I thought everything would be nicer here, not having people argueing and doors exploding. Chris: Guys, this is Cosmo. She's a plant girl that has a uhh, a certain something with one of our crew members. Cody: Hey, look at all the girls. There are more of them than guys so far. Dexter: Oh man, he's right. (sees Numbuh Five) Stay away from her. She's mine. CC: Dexter: If the girls minus Numbuh Five find out about this, they'll pick us off one by one. CC: Cosmo: I thought this show would be cleaner. Instead there's waste everywhere. Kim: Eww, eeww, what is that thing? (pointing to Coco) Coco: Cocococococococ ocococococococo cooooo! (At least I'm not a two timing Chinese looking rude walking bad attitude crazy girl.) Kim: I didn't want Coco, crazy bird. Chris: This girl is Kim. She's a music student of Sunny Bridges. Panini: Oh, I love him! Mandy: Ha-hm. Panini: I mean he's cool. Izzy: I heard a crocodile coming and he seems to be obsessed with money, like all of us competitors left. Bloo: No duh. Vector: Hey guys, what's up? I figured you'd need me. Jude. Ditto hear dude. Starfire: Oh, I love your pet rock. Jude: His name's Rock. Cody: Who would have a rock named Rock? That's just stupid. Bubbles: I think it's cute. Cody: Did I say stupid, I meant cute. Vector: Cody! Cody: Vector! Chris: Today's challenge is a song writing contest. Our judge will be Avril Lavigne. Izzy: Avril, I know that girl. Avril: That's right. Cody: Hey, Avril. Can I.. Avril: Don't make me call Bruno on you. Cody: Lesson learned. CC: Cody: Never ask a popular girl out. CC: Gwen: Cody again? Trent: Hey, don't hit on Gwen. Jude: Dudes, Dexter and Numbuh Five need you.(Vector, Cody, Bloo, Mac, Trent, Jack, and Numbuh One walk with Jude) Numbuh Five: Look, Dexter and I have made an all boys-plus girl alliance. Bloo: Cool. Vector: Well, you know me, Cody, and Jude can't join. Dexter: Correct. Blossom: Not good. All girls meet me in the cafeteria, right now. Cream: What do you want us for Blossom? Blossom: I heard that Dexter and Numbuh Five are making an all boy-plus girl alliance. Leshawna: Why that no good back stabbing….. Mandy: You make me sick, you know. Leshawna: Oh no you didn't. Starfire: No fighting, now Leshawna, finish about that no good back stabbing black girl. Leshawna: Girl, you just got those words out of my mouth. Cosmo: We know me and Kim aren't competiting. Right, Izzy? Izzy: E-SCOPE! Sorry, it's E-Scope, I changed my name last couple seasons ago. Jude: (spying) How did they find out? Numbuh Five: Of course, Blossom has super hearing. Dexter: Luckily, no offense Numbuh Five, but girls can argue with each other. Numbuh Five: None taken. CC: Numbuh Five: I really meant it. Jude: Everyone, start writing. (boys and Numbuh Five start writing) Jinx: Oh my god. We haven't thought of a song, and we only have five minutes. Raven: Here, I wrote it five minutes before Blossom went crazy for two hours tops. Leshawna: Girl, you got some bombing stuff on there. Where did you hear this stuff? Raven: I've read a lot of books, and some of them had stupid poetry in them. Starfire: Eeck, I love it. I've being hanging out with the dynamic duo for too long, haven't I? Leshawna: Ya think? Avril: Times up. Give me your papers so I can grade them. (everyone passes in their papers) Avril: Jude, 78, Vector, 89, Mandy, 14, Raven, 98, Mac, 59, Cosmo, 80, Kim, 76, Jinx, 42, Blossom, 1. Blossom: Ah man. That's impossible. Bruno: (crying) It's terrible. Avril: No offense, but your paper suck. It made Bruno cries. And when he cries, it's bad. Let's continue with the grades. Cody, 97, Starfire, 0(Starfire gasps), Leshawna, 93, Cream, 21. Starfire: Why? I don't understand this. Avril: This is a song, not a jibberish contest. Back to the grades. Gwen, 87, Bloo, 29, Buttercup, 70, Bubbles, 94, Jack, 61, Coco, 2, Numbuh Five, 90, Numbuh One, 13, Panini, 9, and last but not least, Trent. (Panini's phone rings) Panini: Sorry need to take this. (picks up) Hello? What do you mean you are disappointed in me Miss Endiv, so I didn't get 100, stop talking to me Miss Endiv. I'm the one winning the money, and you are afraid of breaking a bone or two. Don't blabber to me like that. I HATE YOU! (hangs up) Sorry Avril, please continue with Trent's score. Avril: It's a perfect paper. Trent gets invinsibility. Chris: Meet you at the campfire. And by the way, for you Blossom and Starfire, better be careful. Friends don't protect you. Leshawna: Girl, he's trying to freak you out. I got your back. Starfire: But for how long? Bubbles and Buttercup: Don't worry Blossom. Blossom: That's what they all say. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: If you get a cookie, you are safe. They go to Raven, Gwen, E-Scope, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Jinx, Starfire, Mac…. Blossom and Starfire: WE GOT A COOKIE! Chris: Dexter, Numbuh Five, Cream, Coco, Jack, Leshawna, Numbuh One, Bloo, and last but not least….. Cosmo: Who? Chris: No rushing. Tails: Don't worry Cosmo, you weren't even here to win. (kisses Cosmo) Chris: Mandy. Mandy: I knew it. Guys and Numbuh Five: YEAH! Panini: But Mandy. Mandy: You heard Chris, you can't trust anyone. We were never friends. Panini: (groans, turns into Black Cat and attacks Mandy) Cody: Whoooooo. That was scary. Mandy: This happens every time some one from my alliance gets voted off. First Dee Dee, Numbuh Three, and now Panini. Panini: I should've listened to Numbuh Five, but I was careless. Vector: Really? I even over heard about Mandy. Well, I am the leader of a detective agency called Team Chaotix. Jude: There are wicked famous dude. Miss Endiv: How dare you say that you hate me Panini. You should get a time out. Panini: You brought her here Chris? Jude: He did dude. Trent: Wow, that was got to hurt. Not literally though. Panini: (groans) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction